


carry the sun

by twigcity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Growing Up Together, M/M, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigcity/pseuds/twigcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mum drags Harry out of the house barely a minute later, and Gemma cackles away like a hyena behind them, Harry knows what it all means. Louis is an alpha. The one he’s been waiting for.</p><p>Or the one where Harry is an omega, dreaming of someone to woo him. Only to find his alpha is not thrilled by this shit. A/O AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry the sun

**Author's Note:**

> There is an age gap. Harry is six and Louis is thirteen. But rest assured, nothing happens between them. For now. This grew out of my aggressive fondness for omega!harry and the sheer lack of it. I haven't gone into the detail of a/o dynamics, so just go with the flow.
> 
> I really don't know where I am going with this. So any comments, ideas and thoughts would be very helpful.

Harry first hears the story when he’s five years old.

‘Are you ready then?’ Mum asks, tucking the duvet around him.

‘Yes!’ he says, giggling a little when Mum kisses his forehead. He wiggles his toes and squirms around a bit before finding a comfortable position. He feels a lot like a caterpillar right now considering how tightly his mum’s cocooned him.

‘I’m definitely not ready for this,’ Gemma says with a huff from her side of the room.  She’s already in bed, her Pokemon duvet cover wrapped all the way around, and her head’s popping out where Pikachu’s should be. Harry thinks she looks a bit silly, but he’s not going to say that out loud. Not unless he wants to be wrestled to the ground by a would-be ninja

‘Tough bananas. You chose the story yesterday, so it’s Harry’s turn,’ Mum says, taking a seat next to him.

Gemma sticks her tongue out at him, looking cross-eyed for a moment. Harry can’t help but giggle. His sister is so silly sometimes. She’s the best, though.

‘Alright then, here we go,’ Mum says.

‘Wait,’ Gemma interrupts. ‘It’s not a love story is it? There’s not going to be any kissing is there?’ Gemma asks, eyes wide and looking a bit worried. Harry doesn’t know what she’s so concerned about, love stories are the best. Harry loves how lovely they are.

‘Oh, I don’t think so. Nothing to worry about, ‘ Anne says cheerfully, and Gemma looks appeased for the moment, giving Harry a relieved smile.

Ten minutes later, while Mum describes in vivid detail how the mermaid princess has fallen in love with the handsome, yet undeniably human prince, Harry listens with rapt fascination, teddy-bear tucked into his side. Gemma looks like she’s about to die. Her face turns sour by the second. ‘She kissed him again, and wished that he might live,’ Mum reads, and Gemma groans.

‘There’s kissing in this, Mum. I thought it was going to be a scary story,’ Gemma says, looking thoroughly affronted.

‘How was I to know?’ Mum says, before showing Harry the picture inside the book. Privately, Harry suspects his mum knew all along. She’s a sneaky one.  

Gemma tries to glare, but gives up after Harry looks at her with a tragic face. ‘All right fine then, carry on,’ she mutters.

‘Does she get to be with the prince then? Do they fall in love?’ Harry asks excitedly, as Anne licks her finger and flips to the next page.

Mum bops his nose and Harry flushes. ‘He might have to woo her a bit, cheeky bugger,’ she says.

‘Woo? What’s that?’ Harry asks, curiously.

Gemma answers instead. ‘When someone really likes you, they buy you flowers and take you to different places, and tell you how lovely you are. And they make you feel lovely, too.’ She looks suspiciously pink in the face and Anne is giving her a hawk-eyed look.

‘Do they now? I didn’t know that,’ Mum says and Gemma hides her face under the covers.

‘It sounds nice,’ Harry says dreamily. ‘I want someone to woo me. I hope the prince falls in love with her, even though she’s different.’ He tucks his face into his teddy-bear.

It’s quiet for a moment before Mum says, ‘I’m sure he will. There’s nothing wrong with being different. He’ll love her for who she is.’

Harry falls asleep to the words of sea witches and souls being traded.

*

Harry’s an omega.

At five he doesn’t know what that means. All he knows is that he’s different.  Mum says she’s always had an inkling about him. He was too sweet to be anything but an omega. He’s glad he’s different. Doesn’t mind it much. But even at five he worries that all the other kids might not like him. Mostly he hopes he finds someone like Ariel did, who’ll love him despite his differences.

Mum says not to worry, there’s someone out there for him. An alpha, to be specific. A bit like Gemma, but specially made for him. They just haven’t found Harry yet.

Five year old Harry would like them to hurry up.

Pretty please, of course.

*

Harry’s helping his mum plant tomatoes in the back garden when Gemma bursts through the back door. She’s panting and  bright red like the tomatoes they’re planting.

‘Guess what?’ she says.

'What?’ says Harry, shoving his hair out of his eyes. They’re starting to get a little curly. Harry’s not sure how he feels about that.

‘The house across the road got sold. There’s a bunch of people moving things into it. And girls, Mum. Lots of girls.’

‘Did you go say hello?’ Mum asks, pulling two more pots out from the bag, and handing one to Harry.

‘Yeah. Said hello to the Mum. Well I think she’s their Mum,’ Gemma says, before sitting down in the wooden garden chair.

‘You look pooped out,’ Harry says. He’s not sure what it means but he heard it on the telly the other day. Plus his mum always looks a little scandalised when she hears it come from Harry’s mouth.

‘I am pooped out,’ Gemma says with a big sigh.

‘Please stop saying that,’ Mum says, before handing some compost over to Harry. ‘How many children were there?’

‘A billion,’ says Gemma, planting her feet onto the matching table set. She looks very serious. Mum rolls her eyes.

‘That’s not possible,’ Harry says, before dumping some compost into the flower pot. This job is harder than he thought it would be. He’s starting to wonder if maybe his mum tricked him into it.

‘And how would you know that, baby brother? You’re only six, and I am ten. That’s older than you. So obviously I’m right,’ Gemma explain.

Harry knows he shouldn’t get upset, but he can’t help the way his face scrunches up when she calls him a baby. His face get very hot, before he looks at her in what he hopes is a very cross expression. ‘I’m not a baby. I’m a big boy because I’m six,’ he argues, before carefully counting out six finger and thrusting them up in the air. ‘So there.’ He sticks his tongue out for good measure.

‘Alright, alright,’ Gemma says. ‘I didn’t mean it. You’re still my favourite brother.’

Harry giggles. ‘I’m your only brother.’ Mum pats him on the head, tucking a small curl away before she hands him some seeds.

‘I saw two girls. I think there were two more babies as well,’ Gemma explains.

‘Oh that would be nice,’ Mum says, carefully watching Harry cover the seeds up with compost. ‘Not many children on this end of the road. Plus, you like babies don’t you Harry?’ He nods, because it’s true. Babies are lovely. ‘Were there any boy’s?’

Gemma thinks about it for a moment. ‘Well, I only saw one. I think he was helping move some of the boxes in. But don’t think he’d be interested in playing with us.’

Mum frowns. ‘Why not?’

‘He looked like he was in secondary school. What did his mum call him? Oh yeah, Lewis or something.’

Mum pulls a face. ‘Lewis.’

‘Lewis.’ Gemma repeats.

‘Louis is better,’ Harry says, right before he accidently tips the compost bag all over his mum.

*

Later that night, after Mum’s made him have a bath and he’s wrapped up in his bed, he tries reading Esio Trot, while Gemma has her nose pressed against the window pane. Mr Hoppy, Harry thinks, is a silly man. But a good kind, because he clearly loves Ms Silver to be willing to replace all those tortoises.

‘Oooh bananas,’ Gemma says as she ducks down and hides beneath the window sill.

‘I think that boy saw me,’ she explains, before carefully crawling all the way over to his bed. ‘They definitely have a brother and at least four sisters, and a cat. That’s all I managed to see before he spotted me.’ She looks down at his book. ‘What you reading?’

‘Esio Trot,’ he says. ‘Will you read the rest to me? There are too many big words.’ He gives her a sad, sad look before she rolls her eyes.

‘Alright, budge up then,’ she says before squeezing into the space and letting him crawl into her lap.  She kisses his cheek and takes the book from his hand. Five minutes later, he’s asleep on her chest, thumb in his mouth and dreaming about tortoises and cats eating his tomatoes.

*

Harry meets the Tomlinsons the next day.

Mum has Gemma promise she’ll be on her best behaviour before she’s marching them all across the road to greet their new neighbours. Harry has the job of holding the plate of brownies because Gemma might just nick one. Harry feels very responsible. The door rings twice before somebody answers it.

A lady, who looks very much like a nurse is standing in front of them holding a baby in one arm and a bottle in the other.

‘Oh,’ she says, looking surprised.

‘Hi,’ Mum says. ‘We live across the road, number 23. I thought we’d come by and say hello. We have brownies, too.’

They both look at Harry, and he makes sure to give his very best, and most dazzling smile.

‘Good God,’ Gemma whispers, and luckily, nobody hears.

*

Mum and the nurse lady are talking in the kitchen while Harry’s got a lapful of baby and Gemma’s lying on the playmat, playing with the toys dangling above her head, pretending she’s a baby. Her hair look wild. She’s been trying to grow them, but Harry’s very sure she’s not going to last long before wanting to chop them off.  

‘You’re going to get in trouble,’ Harry tells her, gently moving the baby’s hand away from his face. He doesn’t want any fingers going up his nose by accident. ‘What are they talking about?’

‘Lady things, probably,’ she answers, looking disgustedly towards the kitchen. Mum sticks her head into the living room.

‘Everything good? Want me to take the baby?’ Harry shakes his head and Mum returns to the kitchen. The baby kicks her legs when Harry tickles her feet. Harry can’t remember her name, but Gemma was right. There are lots of photos spread out around the rooms and most of them are of girls.

The boy must be a figment of Gemma’s imagination.

‘I’m bored,’ Gemma says, after another minute. She gets up with a huff. ‘I’m going to explore the house, maybe we can find the other kids.’ She says this with a hint of glee in her voice. Like they’re about to explore a haunted house in an episode of Goosebumps. ‘Want to come with me?’ she asks. Harry shakes his head, secretly glad he’s got a baby in his lap. Gemma shrugs before wandering off.

Five minutes later, Harry’s two seconds away from falling asleep when he hears the front door slam open and a voice, a boy’s voice, yell, ‘Why is there a boy in our house, Mum? I think he’s trying to steal our baby.’

Harry whips around, to look over the sofa, pink in the face and feeling very flushed, to find a blue-eyed boy staring at him. ‘I’m not stealing your baby. Your Mum let me take care of her,’ Harry says, feeling offended. The baby giggles then, like she agrees with him.

‘Oh,’ the boy says, just as his mum yells, ‘Don’t be rude, Louis and say hello.’

‘Oh,’ he repeats again, and Harry is not impressed. ‘I’m Louis. What’s your name?’ he asks, before walking over and sticking a hand out. Harry’s getting the impression he’s trying to show off how he’s an adult and Harry’s clearly not.

Well.

‘My name’s Harry,’ he says before sticking his own hand out. Louis takes it.

Harry’s entire body tingles and Louis goes very, very still.

*

As Mum drags Harry out of the house barely a minute later, and Gemma cackles away like a hyena behind them, Harry knows what it all means.

Louis is an alpha.

The one he’s been waiting for.

  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback would be wonderful!!


End file.
